


My Alternian Princess.

by PsalloFerrum (TheGreatHornedOne)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Matespritship, Sadstuck, blood/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatHornedOne/pseuds/PsalloFerrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat reads Feferi a shitty poem he wrote for her in his last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Alternian Princess.

“Oh come on Fef…I..It ain’t that bad…” He whispered. His hand gently grasped her hand. Tyrian tears fell onto his chest. She sniffled, trying not to cry.

“Oh Karkat… I’m so… I’m so sorry…” She whispered, her hand going to his chest, stopping above his symbol, the only Cancer sign adopted since the Rebellion. He smiled, and let out a soft laugh, a bloody smile creeping on his face.

“Fef… I’ll be okay… I told you…” His shaking hand reached up to her face, lightly brushing against her facial fins. She smiled, tears streaking her face, filling her goggles up just a bit. She hiccupped, and moved her hand to press his hand against her face.

“Oh Karkat…” She sniffled, and gently laid her head against him, her tears smearing across his chest.

“Fef… I wanted… to tell you something…” He whispered, his voice cracking as bright red tears streaked down his face, mixing with the blood on his neck above the gaping slash wound there.

“Karkat… Please…” She sniffled, squeezing his hand.

“No… I have… to…” He reached his other hand down, covered in his blood from holding his neck. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, getting blood on it.

“I… I only got it… Half done… But this is the best… I could do.” He smiled, and stroked his finger across her cheek, wiping the tears.

“My Alternian… Princess. I have... noticed you for a long… t-time. I wanted… To tell you, but I… I still believed in the… hemospectrum. I want… to be with you…forever. I want to… brush your hair… and play with cuttlefish… and take care of G’l..G’lybgolyb…” He whispered, and then coughed, blood splattering her goggles and tiara.

“Karkat!” She cried, her hand going to his face, wiping away the blood on his mouth and the blood coming from his nose.

“I… want to… change Alternia… with you… For everyone… I know… you will make ‘culling’ mean… caring… and that you will be… a great Empress.” She lowered her head to kiss him. She sobbed softly, and looked him in the eye. The red in his eyes was almost fully black now.

“I will… always… _always…_ be with you… Feferi… My Alternian Princess.” He sobbed softly, and let out a soft whine.

“It hurts… Fef… stay with me… Please..” She smiled softly, tears falling on his face.

“You glubbing idiot… I’d stay with you through thick and fin..” She kissed him again, and they pressed their foreheads together, as his breathing shuddered, her sobs softly echoing throughout the small meteor room.

He smiled, and whispered one last thing to her.

She let out a loud cry, sobbing loudly as he let out one last shuddering breath, and his eyes went black entirely, his hand dropping from her face, his smile plastered to his face.

 

“I love you.”


End file.
